Naruto Fox King of Konoha
by PoliticsRbad
Summary: Naruto was nearly killed and Hiruzen snaps. He disposes of the Civilian Council and allows Naruto to get adopted like he wanted. Kakashi helps Naruto become the fox king of Konoha. Strong!Smart!Serious! Naruto Not Godlike. Rated M for violence.


This is my first story so please review and give me constructive criticism, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Our story starts on a medium sized street with a small boy running away from a large group of people. You may be wondering what the boy did and the answer to that would be nothing, he was alive and that was too much for them. His name was Naruto Uzumaki; he was a living reminder of one of the most destructive times in the history of the leaf village.

"Die you demon!" "You killed my family!" "You're just a stain on these streets!" "You killed our hero!" these were the things shouted at him while he fled.

He started to cry, he had no friends, no family, no home, and soon no life. He ran and ran, soon he saw another group running towards him and he got scared, he looked around and saw an alley opening. He sprinted inside and found it was a dead-end he ran to the far wall looking for something to climb up. Finally, he admitted defeat and closed his eyes begging for it to be quick.

"There you are you little demon you were quite the problem to catch today, so get ready for your punishment" A chunin sneered. He approached Naruto and lifted him up and stabbing him in the hands and feet crucifying him against a wall on the far end of the alley. He then takes out his tanto channeling wind chakra into the sword and made two deep cuts into his chest in an X mark. Leaving him there to his death.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Mansion**

"Damn council meetings and their ridiculous requests" muttered Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor, The Third God of Shinobi, and the Third Hokage. After continuous muttering about what he was tempted to do to the Civilian Council he finally got to his office, and sat down in the chair, surrounded by the bane of all kage paperwork. (Insert creepy music here.) His office was office was large, and bare besides the four pictures of the previous kage. 'What would you do if you were still her Minato?' he thought to himself. Sighing he decided to check up on his surrogate grandson with his crystal ball. What he saw enraged him. He saw his surrogate grandson crucified against a wall by kunai with two deep sword slashes in an X on his chest.

"Dog, Cat, Weasel(1)" He yelled and three anbu appeared. One had a white mask with red marks and a snout; another was white with two red strikes on the cheeks, and the last was white with red flames on the forehead and six more red marks on the face. "Go get Naruto and bring him to the hospital" he ordered. "Hai Hokage-sama" they said in sync before disappearing. As they left he went to the hospital to wait for Naruto.

**Fifteen Minutes Later At the Hospital**

They were in a plain hospital room that was all white with a medical bed with a small boy on it his hands feet and chest were wrapped in bandages. "Damn it, they called that council meeting to keep me away didn't they." The Third Hokage fumed while looking at the medical sheet. Naruto had received fatal wounds to any normal person, even a shinobi shouldn't live, yet here this boy not even 6 years old yet not only survived, but was said to make a full recovery in a few hours other than the scars on his chest.

"Hey Jiji" a small voice said. A shocked Hiruzen looked down in amazement. "Are you sure you're ok?" Hiruzen asked. "Yep just give me a few minutes and I'll be as good as new, right before the issue," Naruto said cheerfully. That gave him an idea 'before the issue, huh' and he smirked. "You okay jiji?" Naruto asked worried. "Yes Naruto-kun, I was just thinking your birthday is next week, and I have the perfect present for you," he said before leaving. Naruto could do nothing but wonder what he was going to get. While Hiruzen plotted for the next council meeting.

**Five Days Later; Council Meeting**

"We have to get rid of it!" a fat merchant yelled. All the other civilians agreed. Hiruzen however raised his KI to silence everyone. "We will not do anything to him, he is a young boy without a family or home and as such we have an adoption request." Hiruzen said with authority. However the civilian side and the elders screamed in outrage! "We will not allow the demon to have a family, one demon is more than enough" screamed all of the civilians. As soon as they finished anbu dropped behind all of the civilians each with a knife to their throats. Hiruzen stood and announced "for the crime of speaking a S rank secret without permission you have been convicted, the punishment for this is death." As he said this all the anbu slit all of their throats in sync. "Now for the vote" Hiruzen said cheerfully. "Now we are going to vote on the adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki by Kakashi Hatake for the 312th time… If this is accepted he will resign from the anbu and gain less missions. Now we shall vote" Hiruzen said. "Everyone against this adoption please raise your hand," Hiruzen sighed. Fugaku, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura raised their hands. "All in favor of the adoption raise your hands" Hiruzen continued. All the remaining clan heads raised their hands a few reluctantly, as well as Hiruzen. "Naruto is now and from now on under full care of Kakashi Hatake," Hiruzen said happily. Then the meeting ended. Hiruzen walked back to his office and smiled up at the picture of Minato Namikaze 'this is the first good thing I have done for your son.' He then took all of the adoption files and the accepted one as well with an added bonus to his monthly allowance and packed it up before wrapping it and doing more paperwork.

**Next Day; Hospital**

Naruto had nothing to do but think, he was told that he would be allowed to leave today in order to keep his wounds from his reopening, but nobody came to check on him or entertain him in anyway. So he sat, and sat. Eventually he remembered that today was his birthday and he remembered his previous two birthdays.

**_Flashback_**

_Today Naruto turned four, most people are happy on their birthdays, but Naruto was not. On his birthday nobody ever talked to him, people wouldn't even let him out onto the street, and he never got a present. This year was worse than all the rest. First thing after he woke up and got dressed he went down stairs and was literally thrown out the door before he even knew what happened. He was then grabbed and dragged into an alley and received his first beating, however these were just civilians. This continued nearly every day._

**_End of Flashback_**

Then his fifth birthday.

**_Flashback_**

_Today he turned five, but this year was going to be both better and worse. First he walked out into the street where he hid at night and he was about to go to the main street when he overheard a conversation. "I'm hiring you for a vital job, your job is to kill the demon, when you kill him you will be paid." Naruto then hid but it was too late and the ninja found him. The ninja grabbed a kunai and drove it straight into his gut where it stayed. Naruto then blacked out and woke up in the hospital. He then noticed a small box next to him which he opened and found a frog wallet and a night cap, he loved them immediately._

**_End of Flashback_**

He was glad that he was in the hospital as nobody could hurt him. He then saw another box next to him and saw it was wrapped. He saw a not and read it. 'Dear Naruto, Happy Birthday here is a present you deserve. From, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake.' He ripped up the packaging and found adoption papers and Naruto jumped for joy, he was going to have a family!

**_Author's Note_**

(1) Kakashi - wiki/ Kakashi_Hatake? file=Chapter_

Yugao - wiki/File: Y%C5%ABgao_Uzuki_In_Her_Anbu _

Itachi - fs71/i/2011/190/1/b/anbu_itachi_weasel _mask_by_agentshoe

This is my first story please leave criticism on my writing no flaming please or I will delete it, and I'll try and update as much as I can, but I am lazy so that's a warning.


End file.
